


The Heat of Love

by riddlemepenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: Edward and Oswald escape to one of the Penguin's safe houses. Ed hears a noise in the night.





	The Heat of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standfornothing1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standfornothing1776/gifts).



> I'm not sorry, but wait! I am since this could have been written better. I hope you like it. It's not the face sitting fic but I'll get to that eventually.

The old house smelt like cleaning chemicals. It made Edward's nose tingle. He was sitting on the bed in the room designated to him, with Oswald's just across. The room was sparse, but on one wall was a table with a decanter on it. Ed decided he needed a drink after the night he had, so he got up and poured himself a glass. As he stood there savoring the liquor a noise broke through the silence. It sounded like Oswald in pain!

Edward put down his drink and rushed out his door. In a flash he was at Oswald's, ready to burst in when the noises came again. The door was already cracked open a little, and when he stopped to really listen, he understood what was happening immediately. Oswald was being pleasured. Ed's heart stopped, blood running cold. Then suddenly all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. White hot rage pierced through him. How _dare_ someone touch _his_ Oswald!

His hand touched the door knob and he pushed it open a little wider, and had to stop again. The sight before him was too perfect. Oswald was on the right side of the bed on his knees with his face down, and his ass up. In one hand was his short, pink cock. The other twisting a green dildo in and out of his hole, moaning all the while. High pitched squeaks, long low grunts.

All he could do was stand there for a while. The relief of seeing his partner in crime alone could not have been clearer on his face. Good thing no one was around to see it, otherwise he would have to kill them. A brief bought of jealousy flared again as he watched Oswald fuck himself with the dildo. That should be him filling up Oswald. Not some stupid toy in the shade of his suit.

“Oh, Edward.”

Taking this as a sign that he should stop standing around doing nothing, he calmly walked into the room. “Why, hello Oswald.”

You could hear the smug grin in his voice. Oswald gave a full body jolt, and as quick as he could, got into a sitting position, covering his cock in the process. Ed looked over every inch of skin available to him with dark passion in his eyes. He brought his eyes up to Oswald's and watched the shock of his appearance slowly fade out. Instead a deep seated frustration blooms in those green eyes. It looks like Oswald was close to finishing. Edward could help with that.

He loosened his tie and walked to the bed while shedding his clothes. He continued to stare into Oswald's eyes, trying to convey how much he wanted him. Oswald seemed to understand, as he slowly opened his thick thighs and brought his hand away from his shaft. A brilliant blush covered Oswald's face, but he didn't look away once.

Edward finally reached the end of the bed, standing in the nude. He watched as Oswald ran his eyes up and down his long lithe body. Lingering on his long, thick cock once, then came to rest on his deep brown eyes. Ed crawls onto the bed to rest on his knees in between Oswald's soft thighs. He runs a hand along the other man's legs, up his body to his tummy, and even further to gently cup his cheek. It's at odds with the fire in his eyes.

Oswald relaxes in his hold, and they don't need words. When Ed presses his skin against Oswald's to kiss him they both give a full body shudder. It's been ten long years coming. They waist no more time, and a chaste kiss quickly turns heated. Oswald brings his hands up run them through Ed's hair, only stopping to grip it tightly to keep Ed against him.

They continue to devour each others mouths until they have to break apart to breath. Looking down at Oswald beneath him, Edward can't help but stare. The other man has his eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open, lips glossy from the make out. Everything about him is beautiful to Edward. He leans down to place another kiss to Oswald's waiting lips.

Edward takes a moment to fully embrace Oswald, savoring this moment as much as he can. The absolute love he feels for this man is overwhelming. And as Oswald squeezes back he knows he's not alone in his sentiment. Ed snakes his hand down in between them and grabs their cocks. Twisting and pulling, the two men let out loud moans.

He leans back, only to scoot down Oswald's body until his face is level with his cock. Making sure to look him in the eyes Edward opens his mouth and fully takes him. Oswald can't even make a sound. Grinning around the fat cock in his mouth, he starts moving. He sucks and swallows every time he moves up. Ed allows himself to close his eyes and enjoy the unique taste and smell that is Oswald.

Oswald throws his head back in pure pleasure, letting out the most delectable sounds. The shorter man pulls his thighs up to brace against Ed's head. The shorter man is getting closer to the edge. Knowing this, Edward speeds up causing Oswald to grip his hair and try to hold him in place. But Ed stops his ministrations and looks up at Oswald. He pops off with a lewd noise and devilishly grins at him, watching as the other lets out a needy noise.

Oswald can only watch as Edward gets back to what he was doing, then stops once again when he feels Oswald's balls tightening. He could cry. In fact, as Ed does this a third time, he does start softly crying. Edward gets up from his position to kiss away his tears.

“Don't worry little bird, I'll take care of you,” Edward whispers in Oswald's ear.

Edward may be the biggest tease around, but he wouldn't leave his love in need. Getting back to the task at hand he goes down Oswald's body again, but this time brings his mouth to Oswald's still twitching hole. There is still lube from his earlier activities which makes it easier to slip his tongue in. As he starts lapping at Oswald he takes his dick back in hand and jerks him off as he eats him out, causing the other to scream.

After a few minutes of this he allows Oswald to orgasm. His whole body tenses up as he can finally let it go. Cum shoots out onto Oswald's thick belly, and Ed lifts his head to watch. The shorter man collapses back onto the bed, spent. Edward isn't done with him yet though. Oswald looks up when he feels a wet tongue on his stomach. It's Edward, licking the cum off his skin with hooded eyes latched onto his own. Oswald wishes he could go another round, but it's been well over thirty years since he last had a partner.

Once Ed finishes cleaning off Oswald he falls onto the left side of the bed. He props himself up on an elbow so he can stare at the panting mess that is _his_ Oswald. Looking at his handy work he can't help the smug smirk that appears. But it falls just as quickly as it came, settling into something much gentler. Eyes connected once more, Oswald opens his arms in invitation and Ed accepts. Now his head is settled on Oswald's soft chest, with an arm thrown around his shoulders. Edward moves closer until Oswald's body is half underneath him, and he only stops moving once he gets their legs tangled together.

They lay together on the bed, wrapped up in each other, talking softly and gently touching when, “What's that? Oh. Edward do you... Uh, want to do something with that?”

“Oh I know a few things I'd like to do,” he couldn't help himself. “But, for tonight why don't we just stay here, lay in this bed, and not worry about anything else. Tomorrow?”

Oswald gave him a sweet, sleepy smile, “tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I need to get better at writing smut. But first I'm going to buy a haunted doll for my birthday next Thursday woo!


End file.
